Sweater town
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Very very minor pinecest. Mabel is sad about Waddels being sick, Dipper tries to cheer her up. Stupid short one-off I thought of.


"Grunkle Stan what's wrong with Mabel?"Dipper who was 16 asked, his twin sister had just ran in crying.

"We just got back from the Vet, Waddles(Mabel's pet pig) is very sick, they don't think he's gonna make it."Said Stan.

"Oh no, that's horrible, maybe I should go talk to her."he said. Grunkle Stan nodded his head solemnly.

Dipper stood up off the couch and began the trek upstairs. He had been worried about her for awhile now, ever since their parents died.

(Flashback, three years ago)

"I'm so happy we're going back to gravity falls this summer."Mabel said, they were mid-way through the drive to Gravity Falls Oregon, outside the car it was storming.

"Yes sweetie we know, all you guys have talked about for the past month is going back to Gravity Falls."Said their dad.

Dipper looked up from his book(not the journal) and said"yeah it's gonna be a blast, especial seeing Candy again." He returned to reading his book.

"Who's Candy, I haven't heard that name come up have I?"their mom asked.

"Oh it's one of my friends, oh and it's also Dipper's girlfri.."her yell was cut off by Dipper's hand flying over her mouth.

"Mabel don't tell them that, I didn't want them to.. Ugggg did you just lick my hand?"he finished with a question.

She shrugged. "Hey kids keep it down back there this weather is really bad, i afraid were gonna." Her dad said.

Screeeeeeeeeeeeeech, a semi came out of nowhere and slammed into them. Both their parents died on impact, and the twins were rushed to the hospital.

(End of flashback)

Knock, knock. Dipper knocked on the door to their room. "Hey Mabel can I come in?"he asked. When their was no response, he walked in. He saw his sister's shirt and sweater on the floor, she was sitting on her bed with a huge sweater over her head, like it might have been made for Bigfoot or something.

"Mabel's not here right now, she's in sweater town."Mabel said in a broken voice from under the clothing.

"Well is Mabel coming out of sweater town any time soon?"he asked nicely.

There was an shake from inside that meant no. Dipper looked down, before walking over and hugging his sister. "I'm sorry about Waddles, but I'm sure he'll be just fine."

She didn't say anything.

"Hey Mabel can I come into sweater town?" He asked.

There was a shrug from inside. Dipper looked at the floor where his sister's shirt was, he sighed and thought, it's okay Dipper she still has a bra on she isn't indecent.

He pulled up the sweater and climbed in, inside was nothing but darkness.

"Mabel are you okay, I'm really worried about you."he said.

Mabel began sobbing and leaned onto her brothers shoulder, he let her lay like this for a few minute until she cried herself out. "I'm just so worried about Waddles."was all she managed to get out, before she began crying again. Dipper wrapped his arms around her and noticed that she in fact did not have a bra on. He resisted the urge to jump back and just kept holding her.

The twins sat there for what seemed like hours before anything else was said. "Thanks Dipper, I needed a friend."she said while sniffling.

"It okay Mabel."he said.

They stayed under the sweater until Mabel started to doze off, Dipper started to climb out but something caught his hand, he turned around and saw Mabel holding his hand. "Please don't leave me."she pleaded.

Dipper nodded and laid down on the soft sweater and they fell asleep holding each other.

The twins woke up still in each others arms, the sun illuminating their faces even through the dark fabric. They blushed at the situation they were in. Dipper climbed out of the sweater and headed for the shower.

"Hey Dipper."said Mabel who poked her head through the top of the sweater.

"Yeah, what is it Mabel?"she asked.

"Thanks for everything, I don't say this much, but I love you."Mabel said.

Dipper smiled and nodded. "I love you to Mabes."he said.

(Dipper and Mabel in the kitchen, Stan is gone.)

Dipper picks up the phone and listens for a few minutes and then sets it down. He looks over to his sister and smiles widely. "Mabel guess what, Waddles is gonna be just fine it seems he just ate a bad mushroom."he explained.

Dipper didn't have time to react before Mabel Tackled him to the floor, she kissed him before blushing. "sorry Dipper I don't know what came over me."she said.

"No prob, but next time a hug will suffice K."

Both the twins laughed and hugged each other.


End file.
